


When Evan And Delirious Muted Everyone

by jagermeisterdestiel



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Panty Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagermeisterdestiel/pseuds/jagermeisterdestiel
Summary: Based off Tyler's "It was from GTA. You and Evan muted everyone."





	

“Jonathan,” Evan’s voice was smooth and it sent tingles down the blue-eyed boy’s spine. It gave him a thrill, being prey, and Evan knew this.

“Evan,” Jon warned, knowing the guys were still on the call. He bit his lip, trying to predict Evan’s next move as he tried to focus on his GTA character, strolling behind Tyler’s. “W-What are you doing?“ Evan knew what Jon was really asking for Evan knew him like the back of his hand.

“Nothing,” Evan said innocently, “just thinkin’.”

Jonathan wasn’t dumb. He knew what Evan wanted the moment Evan had called him from a separate call. “Evan,” Delirious warned again, gunning down Tyler after the pig drove by and shot him but failing miserably. He ignored the gang’s protests about Evan muting them, but Jon could care less. He was stuck in that moment right there, eyes staring at his screen but his mind settling elsewhere.

Evan ignored him, alternatively asking, “Did you get my gift?”

Jonathan had to bite back a whimper at the mere thought. Evan had sent him a pair of lace panties. They were a baby pink shade and they hugged his cock tightly since their use was originally for females. He remembers what they felt like when he first slipped them on, the head of his cock jutting out. Evan had only seen Jonathan’s face through a screen, but Evan still knew him better than Jon knew himself.

“Y-Yes,” the blue-eyed boy responded shakily, barely paying attention to his game and focusing on the hot breath that filled his ears.

Evan breathed out, “I bet you look so fucking hot in them.”

If Jon wasn’t hard before, he was now. His cock straining against the pretty pink panties underneath his blue jeans as his controller slipped from his loose fingers. “Keep playing,” Evan demanded in the sweetest tone, but Jonathan knew better than to disobey.

He picked up his controller and brought his character to the ammunition shop, making a shitty excuse about needing to buy ammo before he muted everyone from the call and himself, leaving only Evan in the separate call.

“You’re still wearing them, aren’t you?” Jon’s palms were sweating and his head was spinning with arousal, the only noises he could hear were Evan and his heart pounding in his ears. He was far gone.

“Yes,” he whispered, eyes falling shut as he focused on Evan, licking his lips desperately. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Evan asked, voice dark and heavy and Jonathan loved every bit of it. His fantasies of the beautiful tan man quickly flooded his mind, and Jon felt light like if the wind blew hard enough into his bedroom window from the outside, he could fly away. He wanted Evan. No, he needed Evan. He needed his rough hands across his skin, his lips on his. He’s never felt so strongly about something before in his life. Evan filled him with overwhelming emotions and thoughts, even from all the way across the country. Evan was a glass of water and Jon wanted nothing more than to drink him up.

“I need you to fuck me,” it left his mouth so easily. It felt like it belonged in the air between them. He felt like Evan was close by, even though he was thousands of miles away. He could hear Evan’s short pants coming through his headset and Jon was already one step ahead, unbuttoning his blue jeans and pulling them off as he thought about Evan on his knees.


End file.
